The grave with no name
by Manuka
Summary: Tous les jours, il se rend sur sa tombe. Le seul souvenir qui reste, après la colère et la mort.


****Hello les gens ! :) Me revoilà avec un os qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, et le voilà enfin ! Merci à Camhyoga pour l'avoir relu et à Alexis pour m'avoir encouragée ;)

**Disclaimer** : tout est à Kurumada, ça se saurait sinon. Dommage.

**NdA** : "The grave with no name" signifie "La tombe sans nom" sauf que ça rend mieux en anglais :p

* * *

**The grave with no name**

* * *

Debout face à la dalle de pierre froide, le jeune homme la contemplait du regard avec un air absent. Le vent qui soufflait ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur lui et donnait l'impression de le traverser. Seuls ses cheveux s'agitaient face aux rafales du bord de mer, cassant le silence du lieu par des rugissements incessants.

« T'as bien trouvé ton endroit pour crever, tiens » lança subitement le Cancer en plissant les yeux.

Comme en réponse, les bourrasques retombèrent d'un seul coup. L'homme plia les genoux et s'accroupit pour parvenir au niveau de la plaque grise, le visage peu avenant.

« Je t'avais prévenu que ça serait le bordel sans toi. Assume, maintenant. »

Puis il se redressa d'un bond et partit à grands pas, sans un regard en arrière.

« Dis donc, Shura, tu trouves pas qu'il est bizarre en ce moment Deathy ? »

Le Capricorne leva les yeux de l'épée qu'il était en train d'aiguiser et se tourna vers Aphrodite, qui regardait l'horizon d'un air pensif. Ce dernier secoua la tête et s'appuya sur le bord de la fenêtre, avant de reprendre :

« Il a l'air encore plus tourmenté que d'ordinaire.

-Tourmenté, Deathmask ? Tu parles d'un euphémisme.

-Je suis sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose, répondit le Suédois sans prêter attention à ce que venait de dire son camarade. Faut tirer ça au clair.

-Aphro, arrête de te mêler des affaires des autres, soupira Shura en posant son épée sur le morceau de tissu étalé sur la table près de lui. Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Bien sûr que si ! rétorqua le Chevalier avec un air outré. C'est mon ami, donc ça me regarde. Et tu devrais te sentir concerné aussi !

-S'il a besoin d'en parler, il viendra, éluda l'Espagnol d'un haussement d'épaules.

-Allons, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne dira rien. Tu es avec moi sur ce coup-là ou pas ? »

Le Capricorne avisa les yeux clairs de son ami braqué sur lui avec défi. Il fit la moue et poussa un petit soupir, vaincu. Il était rarement capable de résister au gardien du douzième temple.

« D'accord, je te suis. Mais compte pas sur moi pour réparer les pots cassés s'il nous tombe dessus. »

Aphrodite esquissa un sourire victorieux et rejoignit son compagnon, s'asseyant directement sur la table en bois :

« Il sort tous les matins, on le suivra demain. »

Shura leva les yeux au plafond avant de se remettre à sa tâche précédente.

#

Dans l'arène, l'apprenti s'acharnait sur des rochers, se jetant sur eux avec acharnement, les mâchoires serrées. Malgré ses poings en sang, il continuait à les frapper de toutes ses forces, le plus vite et le plus violemment possible. Finalement, les pierres explosèrent sous les assauts, en même temps qu'il poussait un cri. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, haletant et hébété, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux sur le sol, soulevant des volutes de poussière au passage.

« C'était impressionnant. »

Il sauta sur ses pieds et se retourna d'un mouvement brusque, les mains levées, prêt à se battre contre le nouveau venu qui osait le déranger. Sa détermination s'effrita un instant quand il reconnut celui qui se dressait en face de lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu m'espionnais ? » cracha-t-il sèchement en reprenant contenance.

Pour toute réponse, le Sagittaire éclata de rire avant de s'avancer vers le jeune garçon, qui recula d'un pas, méfiant.

« Je passais par hasard quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un se battre. Tu es blessé, remarqua-t-il en désignant les mains sanguinolentes du futur Cancer. Viens avec moi.

-Hey, j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, refusa l'Italien d'un ton méprisant. Je me suis toujours débrouillé seul, va chaperonner quelqu'un d'autre.

-J'essayerai de m'en souvenir une prochaine fois, opina Ayoros en souriant. Mais je suis plutôt têtu, tu sais. Et puis tu serais plus vite soigné si je m'occupais de toi, parce que si tu attends que ça cicatrise tout seul, tes cailloux auront le temps de se reconstituer avant que tu sois guéri. Surtout si tu t'acharnes autant tous les jours.

-Mais tu peux pas me laisser tranquille ? s'écria le plus jeune, en colère. Faut que je te le fasse comprendre comment ? »

Le châtain haussa un sourcil, surpris par la véhémence du cadet, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, son air soudain sérieux tranchant avec son expression précédente.

« La violence ne résout pas tout, Egidio.

-M'appelle pas comme ça ! » hurla le futur Chevalier en se jetant sur lui.

D'un mouvement vif sur le côté, Ayoros évita l'assaut du jeune garçon qui poussa un grognement de frustration en voyant que son attaque n'avait pas atteint son but. Il pivota sur sa jambe et lança son pied en avant, frôlant le Sagittaire qui avait fait un bond en arrière in extremis. Poussant un nouveau cri de rage, l'Italien se rua sur lui, poings en avant, et frappa son aîné de toutes ses forces. Mais le Grec bloqua ses mains avec une facilité déconcertante, qui ne fit qu'accroître la rancœur du plus jeune, qui recommença à frapper. Encore, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il chancelle et s'écroule dans les bras d'Ayoros, épuisé.

Il se réveilla dans son lit, les yeux encore embrumés. Il remarqua la silhouette assise sur une chaise près de lui et grommela :

« T'es encore à m'espionner ? »

Ayoros esquissa un sourire amusé avant de se lever et de poser sa main sur son front.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? souffla le garçon d'une voix pâteuse.

-Tu as encore un peu de fièvre, répondit le Sagittaire. Je vais te chercher de l'eau. Reste tranquille. »

L'apprenti le regarda quitter la chambre et referma les yeux, le cœur battant. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'occupait de lui. Il n'avait pas connu ses parents, quant à son maître… Il l'aurait plutôt laissé évanoui dans l'arène sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait devenir.

Il entendit Ayoros revenir et sentit un tissu mouillé se poser sur son visage. Il tressaillit quand quelques gouttes coulèrent le long de son cou et murmura :

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce que si nos situations avaient été inversées, j'aurais aimé que tu le fasses pour moi.

-C'est ridicule.

-Peut-être, sourit le Grec. Mais c'est comme ça que je conçois les choses. Pourquoi est-ce que tu frappais les rocher au point de te blesser ?

-Je veux devenir fort ! répondit l'Italien en rouvrant les paupières. Comme ça les autres ils diront plus rien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent, les autres ? » interrogea le Sagittaire en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Le jeune garçon hésita à répondre, mais, sans trop savoir pourquoi –la fièvre sans doute, en tout cas le sourire du plus âgé n'y était pour rien- il poursuivit :

« Ils disent que je suis différent, et ils veulent pas de moi. Mais ça m'est égal, quand je serai le plus fort, ils me laisseront tranquille ! »

Ayoros acquiesça doucement en replaçant la serviette humide sur le front du jeune garçon, qui avait les yeux brillants de fatigue et de colère refoulée.

« Si tu t'entraînes si dur, ce n'est pas plutôt pour qu'ils te remarquent et qu'ils aient une raison de t'accepter parmi eux ?

-Non ! se récria le futur Cancer un peu trop violemment pour être réellement crédible. Moi je veux pas être avec eux, ce sont des bébés qui savent pas se débrouiller seuls. Ils y connaissent rien !

-Rien à quoi ?

-Mais à ce que ça fait d'être tout seul ! s'écria-t-il en sentant sa voix trembler. C'est pas de ma faute si je suis comme ça ! C'est pas de ma faute… »

Il renifla et passa une main rageuse sur ses yeux. Le Sagittaire fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué et reprit :

« Tu sais Egidio, c'est normal d'être différent. C'est même très bien de ne pas être comme les autres.

-Pourquoi ? chuchota le garçon sans pour autant le regarder. En quoi c'est bien ?

-Parce que ça veut dire que tu es unique. Si on était tous pareils, ça serait ennuyant, tu penses pas ?

-En tout cas, toi t'es vraiment pas comme tout le monde, se moqua le jeune Italien.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment, sourit Ayoros. Dors, je reste à côté de toi. »

#

« Shura, il sort de chez lui ! »

L'Espagnol, brusquement réveillé par la voix de son ami, tressaillit dans les broussailles où ils étaient cachés. Aphrodite lui fit les gros yeux en se rendant compte qu'il s'était rendormi, avant de quitter le buisson courbé en avant. Le Capricorne se frotta les yeux et lui emboîta le pas en réprimant un bâillement. Quelle idée il avait eu d'accepter de suivre le Suédois dans son délire… A vrai dire, il était un peu réticent à découvrir le secret de leur camarade : après tout, s'il tenait à ce que personne ne le sache, ils devraient le respecter au lieu de chercher à tout prix ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Mais aller faire comprendre ça à la commère qui le précédait avec excitation était un défi impossible à réaliser.

« On se dirige vers le cap, réalisa soudain le Suédois en chuchotant.

-Le cap ? répéta Shura. Il n'aime pas spécialement la mer, pourtant.

-Regarde, il vient de s'arrêter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique bon sang, à rester planter là sans bouger ? »

Les deux compagnons se jetèrent un regard indécis. L'Espagnol entraîna soudain Aphrodite par terre et mit un doigt sur sa bouche précipitamment. Son vis-à-vis acquiesça sans un mot et tendit l'oreille : Deathmask revenait sur ses pas. Ils attendirent de longues minutes après qu'il soit parti avant de se redresser et de s'épousseter.

« Franchement, je vais devoir les laver une fois rentrés, grommela le Suédois en passant une main dépitée sur ses vêtements. Allons voir ce qu'il faisait. »

Ils s'approchèrent de l'endroit où le Cancer était resté. La plaque de pierre grise leur sauta aux yeux, les faisant brusquement se sentir mal à l'aise. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil, avant qu'Aphrodite ne murmure :

« Une tombe ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? »

Shura secoua la tête, trop secoué pour répondre, et s'agenouilla près du mémorial. Il passa doucement sa main sur la roche et sentit inexplicablement sa gorge se serrer.

« Pas de nom, lâcha-t-il en se relevant.

-Ce n'est pas un Chevalier, sinon il serait enterré au cimetière avec les autres, déclara son camarade en plissant les lèvres. Une connaissance extérieure alors ?

-Quelqu'un qu'il devait beaucoup aimer, souffla le Capricorne.

-Je te rappelle qu'on parle de Deathy, Shura. Il n'aime personne, nia Aphrodite.

-Alors comment est-ce que tu expliques ça ? rétorqua l'Espagnol. Il devait bien avoir un lien avec la personne enterrée là !

-Tu penses qu'il s'agit de son maître ? proposa le Suédois, horrifié.

-Il aurait préféré jeter son corps en pâture aux requins plutôt que de lui offrir une dalle funéraire ! Non, j'imagine que c'est quelqu'un qui avait su le toucher, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Ce quelqu'un devait être exceptionnel pour avoir réussi à faire ça. »

Shura ne répondit pas, sourcils froncés. Aphrodite reprit :

« Je crois qu'on en apprendra pas plus. Tant pis, au moins on sait ce qu'il vient faire ici ! Je me resservirai de cette information quand il jurera ne rien ressentir pour personne. »

Le Capricorne acquiesça par automatisme et suivit le Suédois sur le chemin du retour, après s'être retourné une dernière fois, un sentiment étrange lui emprisonnant la poitrine.

#

Dans l'arène, le jeune Italien frappait les rochers avec détermination, le regard focalisé sur sa cible, les muscles tendus et les poings serrés. Il détecta une brèche dans la pierre, une simple fissure, mais il abattit son poignet dessus avec une telle force qu'elle explosa. Il toussa un peu et fit un mouvement de la main pour chasser la poussière qui s'était envolée, tandis que derrière lui la voix d'Ayoros s'élevait :

« Tu vois, c'est tout de suite plus simple quand on frappe au point faible, non ? »

Le futur Cancer haussa les épaules avec mauvaise foi, mais l'éclat nouveau qu'il y avait dans ses yeux ne trompa pas le Sagittaire qui sourit franchement. Il avait fallu du temps pour que l'apprenti solitaire et violent l'accepte près de lui, mais depuis il avait progressé de façon fulgurante. Bien sûr, il avait ses entraînements avec son maître, d'où il ressortait renfrogné et contusionné. Généralement, Ayoros s'occupait de lui après, respectant le silence de son cadet qui prenait sur lui pour retenir ses tressaillements lorsque le désinfectant touchait les plaies. D'autres fois, plus rares, c'était lui qui venait au dixième temple, le regard fuyant et l'air mal à l'aise. Le Grec le laissait alors entrer, et Egidio s'installait dans un coin de la pièce principale, l'observant s'occuper de son frère Aiolia, encore un tout jeune enfant, qui venait juste de le rejoindre.

« On vous a abandonné aussi ? » avait demandé le jeune Italien de but en blanc, un soir.

Ayoros l'avait regardé avec surprise, tout en installant Aiolia sur ses genoux.

« Non, avait-il répondu après un instant de silence. C'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Je pourrai l'aider, comme le Pope l'a fait pour Saga et moi.

-Donc tu reviendras plus, avait soufflé le futur Cancer en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'aime bien venir te voir, tu sais.

-J'aime bien aussi. »

Après ce soir-là, le Grec s'était arrangé pour s'occuper de lui en particulier, sans les autres futurs Chevaliers. Il essayait de lui faire réapprendre d'une autre manière ce que son maître lui avait enseigné, et ce n'était pas évident. Surtout que le garçon se braquait très vite, car souvent cela amenait de mauvais souvenirs à remonter à la surface. Mais plus important, il voulait canaliser la haine qui habitait l'Italien pour éviter qu'il n'en fasse son crédo. Et ce n'était pas les séances avec son maître qui arrangeaient les choses.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il brusquement en se tournant vers Ayoros.

-Maintenant, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un » déclara le Sagittaire en s'éloignant vers l'entrée de l'arène, où une petite silhouette se tenait en retrait.

Sceptique, Egidio le regarda ramener un garçon, visiblement plus jeune que lui, avec des cheveux d'un noir de jais et l'air peu rassuré. Il s'agrippait à la main du châtain avec ténacité, l'air prêt à la lui arracher pour la garder avec lui.

« C'est quoi ça ?

-C'est Shura, sourit Ayoros en passant une main rassurante dans les cheveux du nouveau venu. Il vient d'arriver au Sanctuaire. Il est Espagnol.

-Et alors ?

-J'aimerais que tu t'occupes de lui. »

L'apprenti écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater d'un rire moqueur :

« Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Lui aussi est différent, Egidio. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste, mais il a droit à la chance que tu n'as pas eue. »

L'Italien se tourna vers le garçon, qui se cacha derrière les jambes du Sagittaire avec une expression effrayée sur le visage. Il le dévisagea un long moment, avant de renifler avec dédain :

« D'accord, je m'en occupe. Il serait fichu de faire une bêtise sinon.

-Merci » souffla Ayoros avec reconnaissance.

#

Arrivé à l'entrée du quatrième temple, Shura s'arrêta, incertain. Cette sensation inconnue qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis le début de la journée s'était même intensifiée, l'emprisonnant dans un étau insupportable. Il finit par secouer la tête et pénétra dans le temple, trouvant Deathmask allongé dans son canapé, les bras derrière la tête et une cigarette aux lèvres.

« Salut mon cabri, sourit le Cancer en tirant une bouffée. T'es venu demander pardon à genoux pour ce matin ? »

L'Espagnol ne put retenir un sourire amusé : Aphrodite se leurrait bien en imaginant pouvoir berner l'Italien de cette façon. Il tira une chaise et s'installa près de son camarade, pensif, avant de lâcher :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que c'est là que tu l'avais enterré ? »

Deathmask fit la moue avant d'écraser sa cigarette dans la paume de sa main et se redressa, dardant ses yeux froids dans ceux du Capricorne.

« Ça aurait changé quoi que tu sois au courant ?

-J'aurais pu venir le voir. M'excuser.

-T'excuser ? répéta l'Italien d'un ton mordant. Et à moi, t'as jamais pensé à me les faire, tes excuses bidon ? C'est quand même moi qui l'ai achevé, parce que t'en as pas eu le courage ! »

Le Cancer s'était levé et avait empoigné Shura par le col de son vêtement, le soulevant de son siège. La fureur qui pulsait dans ses yeux fit frémir le Capricorne, mais il soutint son regard sans ciller.

« Je sais. Je m'en veux assez pour ça.

-Putain, t'es encore pire que lui quand tu t'y mets, ragea l'Italien en le relâchant. Je m'en fous de tes excuses, ça le ramènera pas.

-C'était un traître, souffla Shura.

-C'était Ayoros, rectifia froidement Deathmask.

-Je sais, répéta l'Espagnol en baissant les yeux. Je sais. »

#

L'Espagnol grimpa les dernières marches menant au treizième temple avec vivacité, le visage sombre : quelqu'un avait attenté à la vie d'Athéna –un bébé ! La nouvelle était vite parvenue et tous au Sanctuaire étaient en état d'alerte, prêts à agir. Il était chez Aphrodite avec Egidio quand un envoyé du Pope était venu le trouver : on avait une mission pour lui. Sa toute première pour le Sanctuaire.

« Shura » lança soudain le Pope en le voyant arriver.

Le Chevalier s'inclina avec déférence, tandis que le vieil homme s'approchait de lui.

« Vous m'avez fait demandé ?

-J'ai une mission à te confier, déclara-t-il.

-C'est à propos de celui qui a osé s'en prendre à notre déesse ? demanda le plus jeune en serrant les poings.

-Effectivement. Tu vas le retrouver et l'éliminer.

-Oui, Grand Pope. Savez-vous de qui il s'agit ? »

Le Pope se détourna et croisa ses mains dans son dos. Shura l'entendit soupirer avant de répondre :

« Ayoros. »

Le Capricorne eut un mouvement de recul, qui n'échappa pas au vieil homme. Il secoua la tête, refusant d'y croire : le Sagittaire était dévoué à Athéna, au Sanctuaire, il n'aurait jamais pu faire une telle absurdité !

« C'est un traître, Shura. Je te charge de l'éliminer.

-Mais… protesta vaguement le jeune homme, encore sous le choc.

-C'est un ordre, Chevalier ! tonna le Pope en se retournant sèchement vers lui. Il n'est plus l'un des nôtres, c'est un paria ! Ce n'est plus celui que tu connaissais ! Maintenant va, à moins que tu n'essayes de le protéger ?

-Non ! s'écria l'Espagnol, pris par surprise. Non, je… Servir Athéna est mon seul objectif.

-Je sais, fit le Pope d'un ton plus doux. C'est la raison pour laquelle je te confie cette tâche. Je sais que tu la mèneras à bien. »

Shura s'inclina avec raideur avant de quitter les lieux, dévasté. Il descendit les marches comme un automate, ne réalisant pas totalement ce qui venait de se passer. Arrivé chez Aphrodite, il vit le Suédois et Egidio qui l'attendaient, d'immenses sourires sur le visage :

« Alors, Shu ! Ta première mission ! s'écria le propriétaire des lieux avec enthousiasme. Raconte !

-Je savais que ça arriverait, déclara l'Italien en lui donnant une bourrade amicale. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? »

Le Capricorne ouvrit la bouche, mais, incapable de dire un mot, il secoua la tête, la gorge serrée.

« Allez, dis-nous ! insista Aphrodite. Je veux savoir ! J'ai tellement hâte que ça m'arrive aussi, j'en ai les mains toutes moites !

-Je dois tuer Ayoros » lâcha l'Espagnol d'une voix rauque.

Le Suédois se figea, tandis que le Cancer blêmissait.

« Attends… Répète ?

-Celui qui a essayé de tuer Athéna, c'est Ayoros. Je dois le retrouver et le tuer.

-C'est pas possible ! s'écria l'Italien avec véhémence. Y a une erreur quelque part !

-Je dois y aller » murmura Shura en se détournant.

Aphrodite et Egidio le regardèrent partir, désemparés. Ils savaient tous deux que leur compagnon vouait au Sagittaire un respect sans bornes, et peut-être aussi un peu plus que ça, même s'il ne le leur avait jamais dit. Il suffisait de voir ses yeux lorsqu'il parlait de son mentor : un tel éclat n'était pas dû à de l'admiration.

« Il aurait jamais fait ça, souffla le Cancer. Jamais !

-Si le Pope le dit, c'est que c'est vrai, répondit doucement le gardien du temple.

-Le Pope ? répéta l'Italien. C'est qu'un vieux gâteux qui a jamais levé le petit doigt pour nous ! Ayoros, lui, il était là ! Sans lui on serait pas devenus amis.

-Tu crois que Shu' va y arriver ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

-Si il le fait pas, il va aussi être accusé de trahison, murmura Egidio. Je m'occupe de lui, toi tu restes ici ! »

Il quitta le temple en coup de vent, sans laisser le temps à Aphrodite de répondre, pour filer à toute vitesse à la suite de Shura.

#

« Je me souviens quand je t'ai retrouvé et que t'étais couvert de sang, soupira Deathmask en attrapant une nouvelle cigarette. J'ai cru que t'étais en train de crever. Là, tu m'as dit : _j'ai pas pu le tuer_. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai eu peur, espèce de con. Parce que ça voulait dire que tu n'avais pas _voulu_ le tuer, et que quelqu'un devait le faire pour que le Pope soit pas au courant que t'avais échoué. »

Le Capricorne ne répondit pas, conscient que rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ne serait suffisant aux yeux de son ami. L'Italien se battit quelques instants avec son briquet et alluma sa cigarette, avant de la porter à ses lèvres avec automatisme.

« J'ai cherché Ayoros le reste de la nuit, à suivre sa trace comme du gibier. Ça faisait des heures qu'il agonisait mais qu'il était toujours pas mort. Je me suis rendu compte que les traces revenaient vers le Sanctuaire. Il s'est accroché jusqu'au bout pour pouvoir mourir ici, Shura ! »

L'Espagnol déglutit, n'ayant jamais entendu la suite de ce qui était arrivé cette nuit-là. Cette fameuse nuit où il avait perdu sa candeur d'adolescent pour de l'amertume. Il n'avait pas demandé à son ami ce qui s'était passé après qu'il l'avait renvoyé dans son temple, faire comme si de rien n'était. Il l'avait seulement revu le lendemain matin, et l'Italien lui avait déclaré que tout était réglé.

« Il était au bord du cap Sounion quand je l'ai enfin trouvé. Il était là, adossé contre un rocher, en train de mourir. Tout seul. Tu sais ce qu'il a dit ? »

Shura secoua la tête, même si c'était inutile : le Cancer ne le regardait pas, trop plongé dans ses souvenirs pour s'occuper de ses réactions. Il tira une autre bouffée, reprit d'une voix tremblante :

« Il a dit qu'il était désolé de nous laisser seuls. Et il est mort. Je l'ai enterré là où il avait voulu mourir.

-C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas de nom, continua l'Espagnol à sa place. Et qu'il n'est pas enseveli avec les autres Chevaliers.

-Maintenant que tu sais ça, qu'est-ce qui change ? grinça l'Italien. Rien du tout. On va devoir attendre que cette gamine stupide qui se prend pour Athéna rapplique au Sanctuaire avec ses copains, on leur mettra une branlée et tout redeviendra comme avant. »

Les deux compagnons restèrent silencieux un long moment, avant que Shura ne demande, à voix basse :

« Tu es d'accord que j'aille le voir ?

-Fais comme tu veux. Je m'en fous. »

Le Capricorne sourit avec hésitation et souffla :

« Merci. »

Puis il quitta le temple, sans un mot. Deathmask le regarda partir, pensif.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il était prêt à l'entendre. »

L'Italien éclata d'un rire sarcastique et répliqua :

« Tu devrais arrêter de te mêler des affaires des autres, Aphro. Ça va te retomber dessus, un jour. Comment t'as deviné que c'était lui ? ajouta-t-il avec sérieux.

-A qui est-ce que tu pouvais tenir qui soit digne de tes efforts ? répliqua le Suédois en s'avançant à l'intérieur de la pièce. Mais tu ne lui as pas tout dit, je me trompe ?

-Le reste, je le garde » trancha le Cancer en se retournant vers le dossier du canapé, sans plus se soucier de son camarade.

#

L'adolescent parvint au sommet du cap en soufflant, le cœur battant. Les traces de pas et de sang continuaient par-delà la fin du chemin de terre, preuves suffisantes que le Sagittaire était venu ici. Un aller simple sans retour. Il les suivit en serrant les dents, regardant partout autour de lui. Jusqu'à apercevoir une silhouette, assise à même le sol, contre un rocher pour la soutenir. Ayoros, avachi, avait une main posée contre son ventre, teinté de rouge. Le jeune Italien resta planté là, sans bouger, regardant en silence le macabre tableau dressé devant ses yeux.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais » souffla le Grec en entrouvrant les paupières.

Egidio s'approcha avec réticence, pour finalement tomber à genoux en face de lui et le saisir brutalement par le cou en criant :

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? On avait confiance en toi ! On avait confiance en toi, tu m'entends ? Et toi, tu… »

Trop bouleversé pour continuer, il prit une grande inspiration et le lâcha, le laissant retomber sur la pierre. Ayoros laissa échapper un gémissement et se recroquevilla un peu, comme pour apaiser la douleur. Il peinait visiblement à respirer et murmura d'un ton cassé :

« Je suis désolé…

-De quoi ? De tous nous avoir dupés ? cria le jeune homme.

-De tous vous laisser, rétorqua le Sagittaire avec une voix sifflante. Je ne suis pas un traître.

-Elles valent rien tes excuses ! coupa le plus jeune. T'as que ce que tu mérites ! »

Le Cancer avisa les yeux brillants du Grec, qui esquissa un pauvre sourire.

« Tu as peut-être raison, après tout. Je peux quand même te demander un service ? »

Indécis, l'Italien hocha vaguement la tête, sourcils froncés. Il n'aimait pas l'expression qu'avait Ayoros en cet instant précis : c'était comme si… tout était bien.

« Tu veux bien me tuer, Egidio ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ça. Il se redressa précipitamment et recula de quelques pas en secouant la tête, soudain effrayé. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de faire une telle chose… C'était impossible !

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa de nouveau le Sagittaire en reprenant difficilement son souffle. Je sais que j'en ai plus pour longtemps, je ne devrais pas te demander ça.

-Pourquoi alors ? fit l'adolescent en se rapprochant.

-Je ne veux pas souffrir, avoua-t-il en fermant les yeux. Ça fait tellement mal… »

L'Italien déglutit, mal à l'aise, avant de venir s'asseoir près de lui, sans savoir que faire. Finalement Ayoros rouvrit les paupières et souffla :

« Tu es venu pour Shura ?

-Je veux pas qu'il ait d'ennuis, répondit Egidio.

-Tu prendras soin de lui ?

-Evidemment. »

Le Grec eut un sourire avant de grimacer, pressant un peu plus sa main contre son ventre. Haletant, il ajouta :

« Je suis content que tu aies eu confiance en moi, tu sais. J'espère que tu continueras.

-A quoi bon ? Tu vas mourir.

-Ça me fera plaisir. Et puis, il faut bien croire en quelque chose, non ? »

Le Cancer acquiesça, sans vraiment trop comprendre de quoi parlait son aîné. Peut-être les divagations d'un agonisant ? Il sentit la tête d'Ayoros se poser sur son épaule, son souffle erratique venant lui chatouiller le cou. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il lâcha :

« C'est d'accord. Je veux bien te tuer si c'est pour que tu ne souffres plus. »

Le Sagittaire se redressa difficilement et plongea son regard dans le sien, rempli de gratitude.

« N'oublie pas, Egidio. Tu es unique. Ne les laisse pas te prendre ça » déclara le Grec.

L'adolescent hocha la tête, avant de prendre Ayoros dans ses bras pour la dernière fois. Il le serra aussi fort qu'il le put, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un dernier souffle :

« Merci. »

Interdit, il resta là plusieurs minutes, tenant contre lui le corps sans vie du Sagittaire. Alors seulement il se permit de pleurer. Lorsqu'il revint au Sanctuaire, Shura et Aphrodite l'attendaient, inquiets. L'Espagnol s'approcha de lui, sans oser dire un mot.

« C'est réglé, lâcha le Cancer.

-Egidio, je…

-Deathmask. Je m'appelle comme ça maintenant. »

Puis il rejoignit son temple, les yeux secs.

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
